heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Koume Toganin
Koume used to travel a lot with her parents when she was a child. They eventually settled down in Snowflakes Village (Seppengakure), where Koume raised in ranks as ninja. Feeling uneasy, she decided to continue to travel alone and eventually settled down in Omoichidou. Background Koume's mother Anzu was part of a foreign geisha/black widow-clan, which she left. Koume's father Jomei always had a nomadic life. He never knew his parents were from HSV, but upon his arrival in the village he was recognized by a few, because he resembled his parents. Therefore Koume is related to the Miyazaki Clan (through her paternal grandfather) and the Tenkou Clan (through her paternal grandmother). Koume grew up with no siblings and other family, aside from her parents, and therefore had a sheltered life. Being on the move all the time didn't give her a chance to form strong bonds with other people. Personality Due to her sheltered life and travels, Koume is very independent. She seems quiet and aloof, but she just doesn't know how to get in contact with people, and may seem rude sometimes. In fact she's kind and caring. After meeting Taira, she seemed to have softened down. Sometimes she worries too much. Appearance Koume dresses traditionally. She wears make-up and always ties up her hair. Without it she feels insecure. This is probably due to her mother, who despite from running away from her clan, still cares for her looks. Abilities Koume fights with her umbrella. She can use it as a sword, spear and shield. She always carries it with her. Specialities Besides being a closed range fighter, she can also use her umbrella as sensor-device. When opening her umbrella, she creates a gust of wind, and mixes it with her chakra. By watching (the speed of) the current, she can tell the location of chakra-sources (ninja's). Status Relationships Taira Toganin Taira is Koume's husband. A year after they started dating he proposed to her. He helped her open up to other people. She's currently expecting his child. Gosai Byakko Him being the leader of the weapon-department she sometimes spars with him. Joshua Joshua and Koume share a quiet friendship. She knows about his secret relationship with the Mikokage. Douchuu Nagano She used to have a few unfortunate run-inns with him pre-timeskip and didn't like having cats in her garden. She reflected that on Dou. Team Kou (Kouji & Kouhei) She used to be wary of them for 'abusing' the name Kou, but after realizing they were no serious threat she let it rest. Kiyoshi Amatou She had more students, but he has been in her team the longest. more to come Life in Omoichidou 'Pre-Timeskip' Academy Days coming Crimson Invasion Arc. coming Bunny Festival coming Chunin Exams coming Wonderland Arc. coming RPG Arc. coming Something in the Water Arc coming Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc coming Road to Ninja Arc coming 'Post-TimeSkip' TimeSkip Memories coming Battle of the Bands Arc coming Who Dunnit Arc coming Heart Shrine Festival coming... thus leading us to A WAR ON TWO FRONTS. 'Post-War Arc' The War on Two Fronts Arc coming soon Trivia * Koume started using the umbrella at the age of three. Her father, being a katana-user himself, wanted to teach her some figthing skills, but her mother didn't want Koume to have real weapons. They sparred with umbrella's instead. * She likes knitting. Reference http://jyukai-koudan.deviantart.com Category:Characters Category:Original40